Traición
by Camilin
Summary: "Rose creía en la verdadera amistad o eso le gustaba pensar. Las personas, especialmente en el castillo, tendían a acercarse solamente porque la consideraban una "celebridad". Ella fue su mejor amiga. Y él, él fue su secreto que Rose sin saberlo compartían." Rose/Scorpius.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo el maravilloso mundo que creó le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo lo utilizo para mi entretención.

_Hola, ahora vengo con algo más largo, no me gustó mucho pero ya que tengo que seguir intentándolo, lo haré. Ando media depre así por eso me salió esto, no es exactamente lo mismo pero tiene que ver con el tema de la amistad que uno creía que era de verdad y bueno no los deprimo más, cualquier critica positiva por favor es bien recibida ya lo saben estoy comenzando así que acepto todo :)_

* * *

**Traición**

* * *

Creía en la _verdadera_ amistad o eso le gustaba pensar. Desde que tenía memoria sus únicos amigos duraderos habían sido sus primos y los pocos que alguna vez llegó a tener fueron los muggles —Lu, Beth y Tomy—, con los que jugaba en el parque cuando era niña, pero a ellos no los volvió a ver nunca más al entrar a Hogwarts.

Las personas, especialmente en el castillo, tendían a acercarse solamente porque la consideraban una _celebridad_ en Hogwarts por sus renombrados y famosos padres, y no porque en realidad quisieran ser sus amigos, lo más molesto era que ni siquiera intentaban conocerla. No es que le importara o se enfadara, amaba a sus padres y estaba muy orgullosa de ellos y de todo lo que hicieron en el pasado y de lo que hacían actualmente.

Se llevaba bien con todos, los saludara con cordialidad y conversaba amenamente con quienes se cruzaban en su camino, pero a ninguno los consideraba más que unos simples conocidos.

Ahora con 17 años, ciegamente podía decir que Albus recibía el nombre de su mejor amigo, aunque tenían personalidades diferentes y algunas veces pelearan, eran normales los gritos con la familia tan grande de la cual eran parte, y nadie podía vivir toda su vida sin siquiera haber discutido con alguien aunque fuera una sola vez.

Luego venía Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius era un caso aparte, venía en el pack Albus ya que los dos al ser seleccionados en Slytherin, se convirtieron en mejores amigos casi de inmediato en su primera semana en un regular castigo.

Sus discusiones comenzaron desde la primera vez que hablaron y en parte eran su culpa y lo admitía, ya que desde el primer momento en que lo vio en el Andén, le llamó la atención el niñito rubio del cual debía alejarse.

Y Maya, la que conoció en esa cena de bienvenida, quien en ese entonces era de segundo año, a quien en algún momento creyó considerar que _era_ su mejor amiga, ahora ya ni de eso estaba segura, nunca pensó que alguien a quien podría llegar a estimar tanto podría traicionarla.

Uno en el momento piensa que los amigos son para siempre y más si se consideraban amigas de casi 5 años.

Maya era la única que sabía del hecho de que le gustaba Scorpius Malfoy.

El día en que se lo confesó fue exactamente cuando cursaba cuarto año.

Ese día había discutido por algo sumamente tonto con Scorpius pero él con sus respuestas extremadamente sarcásticas y su manera de ser tan arrogante, increíblemente terminó con la última palabra y Rose se fue indignada hacia la sala común.

En el camino se sintió tan mal por todo y por nada, que lo que venía pensando desde hace días en el camino se aclaraba cada vez más en su cabeza.

Le gustaba el estúpido y arrogante de Scorpius Malfoy.

Ni ella lo podía creer.

A penas entró a la sala común de Gryffindor miró alrededor en busca de Maya y la encontró cerca la chimenea, prácticamente corrió hacia ella.

—Me _gusta_ Scorpius Malfoy —le dijo desesperadamente Rose.

La impulsividad lamentablemente fue heredada de su padre, además del cabello pelirrojo y los ojos azules. Y sin olvidar el gran don de ser un agujero traga comida.

Maya literalmente casi se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y la miró sin creérselo.

—¡¿Qué?! —le gritó lo que en ese momento pensó que era sorpresa.

—No lo repetiré —le dijo Rose totalmente sonrojada, de un color sólo comparado con su cabello.

—Mentira, no lo puedo creer, pero si discuten todo el _maldito_ día.

—Por lo mismo, no sé qué me pasó pero… me gusta. —Terminó diciendo en un susurro.

Luego de ese momento Maya la molestó, según lo que ahora creía que era para disimular, lo cual fue durante un tiempo pero finalmente el tema no volvió a salir, puede haber sido por el hecho de que Rose no lo volvió a mencionar o porque Maya no quería seguir mencionándolo o quién sabía en ese momento, en realidad.

Con Scorpius las cosas desde ese momento gradualmente no volvieron a ser iguales, puede que siguieran discutiendo pero Rose cada vez intentaba que hablaran menos y lo ignoraba, y cada vez que terminaban discutiendo lo hacían tan arduamente que Rose siempre terminaba totalmente roja, la mayoría de las personas pensaba que era por la indignación que le daba, hasta Maya llegó a creerlo después de un tiempo, pero no era por esa razón.

Recuerda que meses después, en la fiesta de la celebración del partido de Quidditch en la cual ganó Slytherin intentó de todas las formas ignorar a Malfoy conversando con Albus, quien ya a esas alturas estaba tan borracho que no se le entendía ni una palabra de lo mal y tan rápido que modulaba.

—Weasley —la llamó con su voz arrastrada.

—Malfoy —le respondió y siguió intentando conversar con Albus, quien a esta altura ya casi estaba cerrando los ojos.

Pensó que ahí cortaría el intento de conversación, pero no.

—_Weasley_ —lo dijo con más énfasis.

—¿Qué pasa, _Malfoy_?

Rose también había bebido algunos Whiskey de Fuego y sumándole al hecho de que era impulsiva, la noche con Malfoy intentando hablar con ella no resultaría bien y lo sabía.

—Así que la grandísima Weasley es tan arrogante que no quiere rebajarse a conversar con un Malfoy.

Intentó ignorarlo pero siguió insistiendo.

—Weasley, de verdad, no soporto que me ignoren. —Prácticamente le siseó—. ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando, _Rosie_? —le dijo su nombre con una voz ronca que nunca le había escuchado y que la hizo sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

En algún momento Albus había desaparecido, no sabía dónde y tampoco le importaba mucho.

—Porque me gustas, Malfoy. Así que aléjate. —Ni ella creía que de verdad se lo había dicho, en ese momento odiaba tanto ser tan parecida a su padre.

Malfoy se le acercó tanto que podía mirar las pequeñas motas en sus ojos grises.

—Malfoy, aléjate.

—_Rosie_, tú también me gustas. —Al estar algo borracho arrastraba aún más las palabras y casi no le entendió, pero aquello no podía ser cierto, debía estar molestándola.

—No te creo. Aléjate. Y no me llames Rosie. —Lo intentó empujar pero Malfoy la agarró de la cintura.

—_De verdad, me gustas, Rosie._ —Con sus reflejos algo lentos no se dio ni cuenta pero ya estaba besando a Scorpius, en un principio no reaccionó y se quedó paralizaba pensando que estaba soñando, pero Scorpius insistió intentando que abriera los labios y reaccionó con la misma intensidad que la de él, saboreando con lo que venía soñando desde hace meses.

En un extraño momento de lucidez lo empujó y no supo qué hacer y salió corriendo maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan débil y maldiciendo a Malfoy por ser tan _Malfoy_.

Él la siguió y no supo en qué momento terminaron conversando seriamente. Sólo recuerda claramente el:

—Rose, de verdad me gustas, y quiero que seas mi novia y lo serás.

Así de simple se lo decía, tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo con su sonrisa de lado, casi demándale que acotara una orden. No supo si sentirse indignada o no por la manera en que lo decía.

En su momento de titubeo ya la estaba besando de nuevo y su respuesta al beso terminó afirmando lo que él había dicho.

Luego de aquello llevaban un mes juntis, y no es que su relación con Scorpius en ese tiempo fuera un secreto, porque no lo era, lo que pasaba era que simplemente no quería andan proclamando por todo el castillo que ya eran oficialmente una pareja.

Tampoco le estaba mintiendo a sus primos y a Maya, sólo que prefería omitirlo de las múltiples conversaciones que se desarrollaban en la cena, que era el momento en el que todos se juntaban en una sola mesa. Porque aunque llevaban un mes no quería que si todo salía mal las cosas se pusieran feas y tensas con su primos y en especial con Albus.

Pero un día salió de la biblioteca y llevaba caminando unos minutos cuando divisó el cabello de Maya, caminó para acercarse a hablar con ella y la vio dándole un beso con nadie más ni nada menos que con Scorpius Malfoy, su novio.

Conteniendo las lágrimas salió corriendo sin antes darse cuenta de que Scorpius la había visto.

Al día siguiente intentó ignorarlos a ambos, pero no podía creer que Maya la había traicionado de aquella manera, estaba bien con el hecho de que no lo había mencionado pero lo que más le dolía era que Maya era la única que sabía que le gustaba y aunque no supiera oficialmente que eran novios. Lo más le dolía era que nunca se atreviera a decirte que a _ella_ también le gustaba Malfoy, la lastimaba como nunca creyó que podría hacerlo.

Ella siempre escuchaba que sus compañeras decían que les habían roto el corazón, siempre pensó que aquello era una exageración. Ahora no lo creía. Con lo que le costó entablar una verdadera amistad con alguien y la primera persona ajena a su familia que se convertía en una la traicionaba.

En la noche Scorpius logró arrinconarla para explicarle todo y contarle lo que de verdad había sucedido.

Le contó que Maya había intentado que algo pasara entre ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo y cuando finalmente intentó besarlo —que fue lo que en realidad había visto, el intento del beso— él le dijo la verdad. Que estaba de novio con Rose. Arreglaron las cosas y lo siguieron intentando.

Maya al contrario no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, no lo entendía, porque debería haber sido al contrario, ya que Rose no había sido quién le había ocultado a quién le gustaba.

Nunca creyó que su amistad le hubiera importado tan poco como para ni siquiera intentara arreglar las cosas, nunca creyó que las personas podían llegar a ser así de mentirosas, le dolía pero ya nada podía hacer.

Su relación con Scorpius siguió mucho mejor de lo que había sido y hoy en su último año, dos años de relación, podía decir que lo amaba.

Pero Rose todavía puede decir que extraña a la que consideró su única amiga.

* * *

**Fin.**

_Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas pero muchas gracias, si los aburrí lo lamento, aunque sea muy mala lo seguiré intentado jajajajajaja nos leemos, besos! :)_


End file.
